1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same, which include an organic layer imaging process by a laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI) method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A full-color organic light emitting diode display includes a first electrode pattern formed on a substrate. In a lower light emitting type organic light emitting diode display, the first electrode is a transparent electrode. In an upper light emitting type organic light emitting diode display, the first electrode is formed of a transparent conductive material and includes a reflection layer.
A pixel defining layer (PDL) is made of an insulation material formed on the first electrode and insulates a pixel region and an organic layer from each other to separate the pixel region and the organic layer. In the pixel region defined by the pixel defining layer, an organic layer including organic emission layers (R, G, B) is formed. Furthermore, the organic layer may include a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transfer layer (HTL), a hole blocking layer (HBL), an electron transfer layer (ETL), an electron injection layer (EIL), and the like. The organic emission layer may be formed of a polymer or a fine molecule material.
A second electrode is formed on the organic layer. If the first electrode is the transparent electrode, the second electrode is formed of a conductive metal layer used as the reflection electrode, and if the first electrode is the transparent electrode including the reflection layer, the second electrode is formed of the transparent electrode. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display is sealed and accomplished.
In order to form the organic emission layer, a donor film used in a laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI) method includes a base film, a light-to-heat conversion layer, and an imaging layer.
If the light-to-heat conversion layer is expanded by applying laser energy thereto, the imaging layer is expanded so as to be separated from the donor film, thus being imaged on the first electrode of the organic light emitting diode display.
However, in the laser-induced thermal imaging process, when the donor film is laminated on the organic light emitting diode display, there is concern that micropores may be formed in an imaging material of the pixel region which reduces performance of a display device and significantly reduces a life-span.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.